DB Beta
NARUTO RPG BETA BLOG! 30th of June (Yes their might be slight delays on this release date, we aren't announcing time) NOTE: THIS BLOG is a prediction of what we have in store for a BETA! LAG STRESS TESTING: ''' Naruto RPG has been 'laggy' and experiencing 'DC' during the Pre-Alpha to Pre-Beta phases. We are focusing more attention on optimizing it. We have been erasing a lot of lag, we've been optimizing the game since the 21st of June on the Naruto RPG Test server. However, what is the point of having a really detailed Leaf Village which currently has a lot of parts and it effects the players gameplay. We are toning down a lot of detail put into the map. Lag is our main focus and priority before we release a BETA. We are upating the 22nd of June for a lag reduce test update to the main server of the game. We are focusing on reducing as much lag stress on the servers and players. We are looking into tiny details such as customizing your character all the way to players using Jutsu's. By taking these small steps we can optimize everything to create a better feeling of running the game smoothly. Our main focus is the roleplay, we want to have larger servers sizes. We've proven this by the Forest of Death. The Forest of Death has 20 player servers and runs smoother than the Leaf Village main server. We've come to a conclusion of making an entire map of Naruto on one server but simplely built for roleplay. By focusing most of our time on keeping the map under 5,000 Bricks and 20,000 instances. This is the minimal for any user to be able to run a game. We are not focusing on detailing the main map 'Entire shinobi world'. We will instead have multiple detail maps for training places such as *Leaf Training Grounds *Forest of Death *Kage Summit *Akatsuki Hideout *Mount Myoboku, Shikkotsu Forest, and Ryuchi Cave (Sage Mode Training places to improve its power) I'll summarize the top for you, Reducing lag stress on server and players, making a medium map with basic detailing of all the Villages, and making detail places inside the Naruto RPG universe of detailed maps to play/train on. We are excited about this because we can finally expand the server sizes with a lot more players running the game. We are constantly testing on the Test Server. We are constantly patching any glitch we run into that players are having problems with. '''BETA UPDATES: I am going to list the updates we are doing and then post previews on Youtube /Twitter *Clan Skills expansion (You'll see some clan skills but it won't be completed) *Sword Parrying and Jutsu Clashing *Item Shop (We haven't added an items shop, however it'll be a 4 item place holder) *HeadBands (Fits different positions onto your body) *Level Expanions (Max Level 1,000) ... we aren't expanding it to 1,000 right away. After Beta we'll release a Pre-Launch of the game, this Pre-Launch will set the stage for the games final product. Once in final product phase we can just add content to the game. (Final Product is a phase in the game, that is a perfect Naruto RPG we've dreamed to build on ROBLOX). *Village Expansion *Chakra Natures 'Elements' expansion (more jutsu's and natures) *Accessories Expansion (Shops to buy accessories from, Twitter Codes) *Roleplay System Expansion (Organized Villages, Organizations, Jonin Squads, and more) *Mode Expansion (We are adding more modes from characters in the Naruto Anime, you'll see a lot put into Clan Skills) *Companion Expansion (Companions are currently lagging on the main server, we've fixed this problem on test server) FAQ Q/A Q. Will we be able to unlock Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and optain Susanoo? A. Yes, you will be able to optain it freely. - Q. Will Rinnegan or Tenseigan be in game? A. Yes, they will be optained by having Otsutsuki and Hagoromo Clan. - Q. Will players be able to unlock Tail Beasts? A.. We have not decided how Tail Beasts will work. We aren't giving it to anyone special. We will make Tail Beats. Yes, Tail Beasts will Power will be Chakra Cloaks. We are hoping to have these as boss battles. Boss Battles will be something like "Strife's" Boss Battles on seperate universed servers. - The Third DevBlog 17 May 2014 It's been 4 Weeks since Naruto RPG has been released. We've accomplished a lot, more than NSOA has accomplished during it's 4 years of making. Today is the PRE-BETA release (Not BETA). Pre-Beta is a developing stage for BETA to be released. You'll see a lot of BETA things that are in game (NOT ALL CAN TEST/NOT RELEASED). We've been working on major things, pushing Naruto RPG into becoming the best Naruto Game on ROBLOX (Besides NSOA). Although Naruto RPG fame has grown massively, ROBLOX hasn't noticed the game nor it's features. This doesn't bother us, we will continue updating 'Day by Day' or 'Week by Week' depending if we are on vacation this summer. TAIJUTSU This icon has opened up in the Inventory! Along side 3 new icons! Their currently only two Taijutsu moves. You can watch the Livestream DevVlog to see the previews: CLICK HERE *Leaf Whirl Wind *Primary Lotus NEW CHAKRA NATURES (ELEMENTS) Sand and Wood are new to the game. Wood was suppose to be released during Pre-Beta but we released it early! Each Nature has 4 Jutsu's. You can watch previews on our Youtube or Twitch to see preview the elements and their moves! Swords,SPECIAL SWORDS, and more A new icon in Inventory has currently been made! It is called Spec Weapons. In this inventory you'll be able to buy Weapons and use the at a certain Combat Level. You can preview some of these on my Twitter , List of weapons currently added: *Kunai Ice Bomb *Omoi Katana *Kakashi Hatake's Tanto *Anbu Black OP's Tanto *Asuma's Chakra Blades Companions Companions are fairly new to the game and they work very simple. They have a huge impact and can give you an upper hand in fighting! Bingo Book Bingo Book was seemingly laggy and broken due to thousands of players name loading into the Bingo Book. We've fixed this from being laggy and Loading the thousands of names. Bounty and Legend will help you gain more money to buy things on you Inventory RYO shop. The higher someones Bounty/Legend is the more money they will gain/lose from RKing or killing RKers. Accessories All accessories will be Twitter Codes! This tab can be found in your inventory. To get accessories you got to type a code given out on my Twitter Clan Skills as Clan Jutsu's (might be delayed until Friday) We are revising this feature in game. We aren't making this run on GROUPS'. ''Clan Skills be a feature for all to use. You'll see and inventory of listed Clan and Abilities. You'll be able to equip them to your MODE key. More information maybe posted sooner or later. DEVBLOG will change in the future. The Second DevBlog 25 May 2015 It's only been a week since the game has been released! We've accomplished a lot more than calling the game a Pre-Alpha. We are launching a '''Alpha today! I haven't listed some of the updates we've done during this entire week. I'll start from Alpha Updates to the Updates that were not listed this week. Modes ' '''this is our biggest update. It will change the entire gameplay than it did before. You'll have instant Awakenings. Mode's will be leveled using the "Rage Stat" in stats. The higher your Rage Stat is the more modes you unlock and the more longer you last in that mode. Modes take extremely long to create, we've created four modes already. Mode's will be just like the actual NSUNS game's Instant Awakenings and you'll get an OP move to use while in Modes. It will be balanced to having short mode timing. It also takes a while for modes to recharge. The current modes shown here are, CurseMark Avaible, Gates, Slug Sage Mode, Toad Sage Mode, and Dragon/Snake Sage Mode. We've reflected the modes of the 3 Legendary Sanin and Team 7 and used some of their Abilities for Jutsu's. You can check our Youtube to see the previews on the Modes: https://www.youtube.com/user/Swagblox '''Map Extensions' CHUNIN ARENA Players have seen the Leaf Village incompleted, Chunin Exams is located in the Leaf Village, This is just for making the game not feeling empty. We are planing on having Jonin Sensei's hold exams here will be a Ranking System as well implemented in game (NO IT WON'T EFFECT YOU HAVING STATS OR JUTSU'S). THE FOREST OF DEATH '''this is a different Server universed to Naruto RPG, level 50 is required to enter this Server. This is where you'll take most of your Exams, Clan Trainings, and where OACB will be held. '''Massive Lag Patches We have found some reasons to why the game was a bit laggy for some players. We've re-rendered the Particle System to make it less laggy and reduce some of the effects. We've also redesigned each Jutsu to make them look as amazing but less parts and particles. We've also found another problem,the HealthBar, even though it looks great. It caused lag. It repeated While True Do's which was also use with weapons. We removed from weapons and used something equal to it without it stressing the server. Does this mean the players per servers can increase? Yes, it is a possibility. Pre-Alpha Updates that weren't in DevBlogs: to small I'm not going into details about them just listing them. *Main Weapons *Clan System, Mother and Father Heritage *Jutsu Patches with Damages was a lot of recoding for me *Stat's Restore System *Saving/Load System Fixes and Patches was the most annoying and broken *Log Training *Otsutsuki and Hagoromo restores *Intro Cutscene Skip *Edit on Start Up HUD *A lot more smaller things, to busy to list.